


星光璀璨

by ototori



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ototori/pseuds/ototori
Summary: 马尔科想知道，为什么香克斯为了艾斯那件事如此奔波。“不仅仅是为了艾斯……”
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco
Kudos: 5





	星光璀璨

天裂开了。  
当莫比迪克上被霸王色震晕的人缓缓恢复过来几个，他们抬头所望见的一副摄人心魄的场景：天空厚重的云层像是被巨人劈开似的。仿佛他们还没清醒过来，所处非人间，于是又有人大声惨叫道“天裂开了。”引得还能站着的人也开始人心惶惶，天裂开了，这在古怪著称的新世界也实属少见。  
红发和老爹打起来了，要发生战争了吗？  
老大动手了，要打架了吗？  
疑惑同时出现在两艘船船员心里，虽然双方暂时还没有拿起武器预备。  
白鲸船上淡定的一番队队长，像是预见了什么不该有的麻烦，半闭的眼睛都睁大了几分昭显着自己的认真，刻意扬高的声音安慰着船上着慌的各位船员“不要紧，没发生大事，不会有战争。”  
果如马尔科所说，红发船长很快就出来了，而后面也没跟着一个气得吹胡子瞪眼的老爹提刀追杀，只是像来时一般，单身上船，单身下船。  
“其他人全部留在这里，我去送红发下船。”  
马尔科引着敌船船长往雷德佛斯号走去，等到香克斯即将走上两船接驳的索桥，马尔科耽搁心中已久的话终于以一种不大不小的音量被说出来，“红发，你到此是为了什么？”  
香克斯停住了脚步，回过头看着皱着眉的马尔科，并没有说话，只是看着他。  
似乎有些被过于直接的视线看得有点不自在，马尔科咳咳几声，偏了头躲开直视，又补充了自己的疑惑：“咳，我是说无论打电话也好，送信也好，甚至老爹要你亲自过来也好，不是太超过了吗？对于劝说艾斯回来这件事，你都过于热心了。”  
同为四皇级别的海贼团，马尔科自然知道盯着他们的海军有多少，两个四皇的接触，不用亲自观测，光是想象都可以知道有多少眼睛盯着这片两艘船共处的海域。  
可是红发还是来了。  
红发从来不是会做傻事的人，也不是会自找麻烦的人，到底是什么让他不怕麻烦地做这件事？  
恶魔果实改变了他的身体，幻兽种的能力不仅仅在治愈之力上与人类不同，他可以听得更多看得更远。尽管他刚才如老爹所愿离开了对谈之地，可是他听见了，红发为了艾斯而来。  
马尔科并不奇怪红发知道艾斯出走的事，各股势力彼此情报网的互相渗透是常有的事，没被渗透到真正核心的东西就好。  
就好比香克斯并不知道艾斯是自己离开的。  
“你很在意艾斯吗？”  
“因为东海？还是艾斯的弟弟？那个东海出来戴着你的草帽的菜鸟海贼？”家族末子的背景，马尔科早已调查得七七八八，加上艾斯自己也说过红发是弟弟的救命恩人，这是可能性之一。  
听到马尔科提起路飞，香克斯的嘴角不由得勾起了几分，眼睛里也出现了些微的笑意。“马尔科，总有一天，他会走到你面前，你会记住他的名字，这可不是菜鸟海贼。”  
果然是……  
“不过，倒不是因为路飞。”香克斯似乎也知道马尔科在想什么，飞快地否决了。  
“……”  
马尔科一下子塌下来的脸，真的挺好玩的。  
但是香克斯这次没有了过多戏弄的心情，他转身就走。  
“……是罗杰吗？”  
香克斯的身影定住了，沉默着。  
马尔科捏了捏自己的鼻梁，深呼吸一大口，将可能性之二说出来，话题不知从何说起，像是胡言乱语，“……虽然有小雀斑，但事实上，艾斯长得挺像的，而且老爹喝醉了还会嘟囔其实也不是很像嘛之类的话，艾斯对父亲的厌恶，甚至你对他的在意……”马尔科的声音越来越轻，说到最后几乎可以说是叹息了。  
呼~  
马尔科刻意避开那个名字，好像顾忌什么，当一连串的话说完最后一句才放松下来。  
“哈哈哈哈，一直不变的细心啊，马尔科，你这些年真是辛苦了。”  
红发的反应却出乎意料。他并没有如马尔科所料想的一脸复杂，脸上的表情轻松愉快，甚至他还开起了玩笑。  
“我的情况是本船核心机密，恕不开放，不过对船员无限制噢。所以马尔科，要不要来我的船上？”  
香克斯对马尔科伸出了手。  
“红、发”马尔科拉长的音与其说是嫌弃，不如说是嗔怪，表情也写满了别闹了说正事呢。  
香克斯因此也收起了笑意，冷冷淡淡地补上了最后一句话。  
“并不是只是为了艾斯。”  
“这是……”马尔科真实地疑惑了，香克斯看着他的眼神太复杂了。“喂，红发，你到底……”  
香克斯离开了，再也没有看马尔科一眼。  
纵横新世界的四皇，没有衡量利弊的眼光。  
心细的一番队队长，没有看见明显的陷阱。  
并非愚蠢，只是固执极了，他们的双眼被那名为“家人”的东西遮蔽太久了。  
  
香克斯什么都没有说。  
他刚才只是看着马尔科一个人倚着栏杆，身边是难得空旷的船头，莫比迪克号总是有一堆人，无论何时遇见，总是乌泱泱的一堆人站在一起，甚是有气势。  
可是  
这艘船快沉了。  
  
天下无不散的筵席，无不朽的船。  
就算船上坐着大海的王者。  
  
雷德佛斯号迎回了自己的船长。  
“左舷30度，去观星。”  
红发四皇下了一条命令，改了航道。  
三个小时后，他们会去一座以地势奇绝闻名新世界的岛，气候条件合宜，四季的天都少云又清亮，极适合观星。  
自家老大的心情不算很好，叼着烟的副船长观察了几下之后，还是决定开口。  
“不死鸟还是拒绝了你吗？那不是正好吗？反正很快就入手了，毕竟变天了。”  
“贝克，我喜欢八音盒的跳舞小人，也不一定非要毁了八音盒。”香克斯的声音淡淡的，听不出情绪，贝克曼闭上了嘴。  
  
观星台是他小时候跟着船长去过的无数地方其一，也是不记得第几次遇见白胡子海贼团的地方。  
他们海上打架，陆上喝酒，总是常态。  
而那天晚上，漫天夜色铺满了稀碎的星点，像是谁撒了首饰盒。  
喝了点果酒的他想伸手数清那一闪一闪的东西，却发现怎么也看不尽，漫天的星星无比霸道，强悍地占据着他整个双眼，就是闪光，就是迷人眼。  
“真好啊，我也要像星星一样……”他喃喃着不切实际的愿望，却不料收获了一声嗤笑。  
“哈哈，你不会真的不知道星光其实已经不是你看见的星星发出来的吗？是过去的，死去的星星发出来的光……”  
树上，一个像鸟的少年，大声地说着扫兴的话。  
  
过去的星星。  
现在的光辉。  
  
“马尔科，你比小时候还笨。”  
躺在平地的红发四皇，伸手描着星空，串联几点星子，他在描绘一只大白鲸。  
“不要成为星星啊……”  
END


End file.
